Imagine
by fanpirevjj
Summary: There are do's and don't's in life, but do you think I really care? What I was just about to attepmt would change the entire course of the future. 'Cause what I was trying to do was going to literally kill me. And I wanted to do this. Just imagine...


Preface

I'm weird. I'm a freak. I belong in an asylum. And then the question comes to mind, don't all of us belong there?

People think that I'm just the normal, blonde haired and blue eyed girl, Ashley Spran. But I'm not normal. I'm also far from the angelic perch like anyone else.

Even though I'm an _angel_.

We go by the name Seraph. And us Seraphs have been around here for quite some time. We have an extremely long history. Even I do. I've been on Earth since 1837 at the age in human years of 170 and in Seraph years, I'm seventeen. But compared to my dad, he's been here since 1587. He's forty two in Seraph, but in human, 420.

Most of my family is Seraph, except for my mom and sister. My mom and sister were human while my dad was Seraph. Mom and my sister Elizabeth both died already because of that.

And though it sounds like we don't age at all, we actually do. We age one year every ten years. We are not exactly human, but not immortal. None of us know where we belong.

And when I say us, I mean all the Seraphs on the Earth. There may be about one thousand left still placed all over the World.

My dad, Ayden, has this book all about my kind. Levi, my 220 year old brother; Kace, my twin 170 year old brother; Shelby, my 120 year old brother; and I all read it every day.

There is this one passage that tells how we even got here. It read:

_In the history of the earth, mankind has never known of what sits around them. A whole other world full of immortals that are there to protect and support human beings._

_Angels, Seraphs, mostly roam this world. But even though these creatures live to protect humans, they are more dangerous than you may think._

_Angels can do precarious things from taking a human's soul to terminating an entire planet with one thought._

_You see, angels are destroyers, in some ways, with their thoughts. The thoughts of angels are what control what they do if they let them get out of hand. _

_There are four types of angels in this universe:_

_The Enchanter: an angel that is so hypnotizing, it can use its power to put a whole city into a trance._

_The Bravura: an angel that shows off in a way that would catch the attention of others, particularly humans, in a good way._

_The Benevolent: an angel who is the compassionate who donates their lives to rescue humans in their time of need._

_The Mortal: an angel who has human qualities, but looks nothing like a human, such as an animal, that can be an angel._

_Angels have roamed the Earth, using their qualities on helpless humans. _

_**Legends of Angels:**_

_The Dark Beginning:_

_Angels were started in a fatal way. The world was deep in war between humans and spirits. Some humans were convinced that since spirits couldn't die, they would join the angels' side. _

_Allied, human and angel fought together against the rest of mankind. The humans then betrayed the spirits by telling a human relative on the other "team" about their secret of staying alive. _

_The spirits gained revenge by cursing the humans with a curse that had never been used before. A spirit in human form: a beating heart, breathing lungs, the need for food and water, and death._

_Angels age every ten years (they turn one year older every ten years). If they are seventeen in human years, they are one- hundred seventy in angel years._

_The only way an angel can die is if they die in place of a human or if their spirit is sucked out of them._

My dad said that he traced our lineage back to Year 1235 and apparently the "Spran Clan" is all four of the type of angels.

We have trance like abilities, we sometimes show off accidently, we have saved various humans from death more than fifty times (I've counted), and we have beauty that doesn't look human.

He also said every angel was given various gifts or powers. That would explain Levi's knack to be a virtual Cupid, Kace's skill of healing physically and mentally, Shelby's aptitude of turning back time, and my dad's capability of making something imagination can only think up and making it real.

Angels stop receiving their gifts and stop aging when they find their true love. And how they find their true love is interesting because when you see _the_ person, you fall instantly fall in love. Everyone of my family has found someone except me. Even Shelby has and he's twelve.

My dad found my mom in 1757 during the Revolutionary War. He had saved her from attack on her village in North Carolina. They married a year later and they all had us after that.

Levi found his beloved in 2005. Her name is Sari. She's extraordinary and very pretty. She has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Kace and Shelby just found theirs' at the same time a year ago, Addison and Carrie Fletcher. Addison was my best friend and Kace's love so that was a little awkward. And Carrie was her little sister. They look the exact same: dark brown hair and coffee brown eyes.

And since I have regrettably haven't found my "Romeo", I have five gifts: controlling the weather with my emotions; imagining something such as a cupcake and it will appear; I always know when something bad is going to happen; and I can change my appearance.

My last gift seemed to go wrong. It became a weakness. _Love._ So if I ever fell in love I would start to evolve to a mortal and die right when I turned completely human.

Just imagine if that happened to you.


End file.
